Madam Director
Madam Director is the true main antagonist of season one of Grachi. She wanted to steal the Chosen One's powers. She was seen in a Flashback in season 2 and mentioned in season 3. Season 1 Madam Director is the former principal of the Escolarium and the main antagonist of season 1 of Grachi. She is strict and wicked because she is an evil witch. Her plan is to make Escolarium unhappy. She is the mother of Julio, the coach of the sharks. According to Julio, she took his powers away while he was still a kid. She forced Grachi and Diego to be on her side during the eclipse, but both refused. Madam Director is the one who locked Sibilo in a ring centuries ago, because he was a mischievous Wizard. In the last episode of the first season, she is turned into a dog by Grachi and Matilda during the eclipse. Francisco, the father of Grachi is the new principal at Escolarium. Madam director is the Latin American counterpart of The Principal. Role When Grachi first arrives to Escolarium the Princioal observes and monitors her to see if she is a witch or not, she hates water, as old and ugly witches hate water, so she constantly wants to destroy the swimming team. She is the guardian to Matilda and her tutor, so she can understand the Hecsoren, as there are things that Matilda does not get. Madam Director had planned for years to become the most powerful witch, she was seeking the Hecsoren because that book had the padlock spell in its pages, which makes any witch’s spells indestructible, this spell can be seen just by the current chosen one, that’s why she forced Grachi to write it down on a piece of paper for her. She is the one who locked Sibilo 500 years ago in a ring, and then he returns to join her alliance against good. She hates all the colorful, beautiful and loving things as she is immensely evil and powerful, one day she calls Grachi to her office and says that she knows who she is, a witch. Grachi refuses to join in her evil plans. The principal then threatens her saying that his days in Escolarium could be terrible. The Principal dislikes Cussy, who is a good witch, and the guardian to Grachi, the current chosen one . Later on, The Principal locks Cussy in the ring in which she had locked Sibilo years ago, since she did not want her to interfere with her evil plans. In the day of the eclipse Madam Director would try to steal the powers of Grachi and Matilda. Grachi freed Cussy from the ring, then Cussy stole the Exoren back. Madam Director used to be the chosen before Grachi was, but she wants to steal more power and rule escolarium and the magic realm, therefore she must be stopped from doing so. In the final episode of Grachi season 1 she tells coach Julio that she will turn everyone into toads, but Daniel sends everyone outside of the club where Matilda‘s 16 party was taking place at, with the excuse to see the eclipse, then the principal gets angry and she casts a spell on Daniel, which makes him fly through the whole room and hit the floor so hard, but Grachi saves him placing a cushion in the place where Daniel was goi to land. After this Sibilo tries to steal the Padlock spell but the principal surprises turns him into shorts for having betrayed her At last, the Principal pronounced the padlock spell and she begins to attack everyone, she casted a spell on Cussy but Julio saved her and he starts turning into fish. The principal starts raging and destroying Matilda’s party, she yells at Grachi and Matilda that she wants their powers and Matilda realizes she got betrayed. After Grachi and Matilda had a magic duel the principal gets pissed and she starts taking both of their powers, as she is becoming stronger and stronger everything around her explodes. Grachi and Matilda had to join forces because neither of them alone can defeat Madam director, because they were weak and the principal was very strong. In the sight of this Grachi sent Mecha to get the Hecsoren back. Grachi and Matilda decide to work together to defeat the principal using their remaining magic and the Hecsorens’s magic as well, when they cast the spell the principa, resists but the power of Hecsoren increases and she is turned into a dog, getting then, defeated. Hecsoren teleports away taking Grachi and Matilda‘s powers (but Grachi didn’t really lose her powers, since she covered the school with flowers in the last moments of this episode). It was to be found by other witches, presumably by The Witches Council. The battle was over and Cussy kissed Julio, managing to break the spell his mother had casted on him, turning him back into his normal self. Francisco, Grachi’s dad becomes the new principal and Matilda finally understood that Daniel and Grachi are meant for each other, and stops fighting for him, and falls in love with Diego, in the absence of Madam Director the color of the Lockers, classrooms and uniforms changed, offices and halls were arranged differently. Trivia *She is played by Martha Pabon. *She wanted to steal Diego’s powers too. *It was rumored that she was Mía Novoa’s mother. However, there’s no way that can be truth. *Her Magic is represented with an orange ray and it has the same sound as Grachi, Matilda, Sibilo, Cussy and Grachi’s Mother powers. *Her Signature move is bending her arm back and forth and pointing at the object she is using magic on. *She is the former headmistress of a school of magic. *She never returned after her defeat. Probably she was sent to the same prison as Athena. *She is the latin American counter part of The Principal Category:Main Characters Category:Grachi Category:Main Cast Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Antagonists